Makoto Kino (claymade)
Makoto "Mako" Kino is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Jupiter. Profile Appearance Makoto has brown wavy hair that is always seen styled into a ponytail and held up by a green hair tie. She is also always seen wearing pink rose earrings on her earlobes. Makoto is very tall for a Japanese schoolgirl and is the tallest girl in the Inner Senshi. Sailor Jupiter Sailor Jupiter has long brown hair, nearly up to her waist, tied up into a ponytail, which is held up by a hair tie with two turquoise round jewels. Her bangs are split on the left side to reveal the tiara on her forehead and two long strands curl up on each side of her face. Her eyes are green. The earrings have the shape of pink roses. Her standard Sailor fuku has dark green as the dominant color (skirt, collar, tiara stone, choker, glove ends, boots and the front brooch). Her front and back bow share the color of pink. Her boots just go a bit over the ankle, have a heel and can be tied with white laces. Biography |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= She was the first senshi to be killed by the DD girls after she uses her Supreme Thunder as a suicidal move and her own body as a weapon. She is also been brought back to life along with the other senshi when Usagi as Princess Serenity using her power of the Silver Crystal from her Moon Stick to defeat Queen Metalia. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter One: Before the Storm, Monsters attacked without warning, and the entire situation quickly became a nightmare as they targeted a busy thoroughfare. Fortunately the Sailor Senshi had been close by, but they were struggling to hold their own. The things were fast, and there were still too many civilians nearby—hiding or cowering or injured—for them to risk using their most wide-scale destructive attacks. Despite this their experience allowed them to eventually gain the upper hand. Sensing that things were going badly for them the monster attacking Sailor Moon switch tactics and joined its fellow by rushing at Tuxedo Kamen from behind. Before it could slice the masked man's unprotected back he was rescued by Chibi-Usa. Sadly the split-second of distraction caused by her and Pluto’s sudden appearance, the surviving two monsters made their move. One threw itself at Sailor Moon, its four blades slashing in from every direction. The startled girl tried to leap away, but didn't quite make it, and two of the blades ripped bloody gashes in the forearm she had thrown up as an instinctual defense. She tumbled away, clutching at her arm... which left an opening for the monsters to escape. Pluto tried to chase after them while the others checked on Moon, but wasn’t fast enough. Sailor Moon assured everyone that she was fine as it was only a small cut. After Mask healed her they began wondering who this knew enemy was. However with no knowledge to go on all they could was wait for their return. But as week after week went by, they saw no further sign of their strange, grey-skinned opponents. They remained vigilant, but there were no attacks, no hints, no clues, nothing to go on. At length, they began to wonder if the creatures had been related to any larger threat at all. At the same time, they were preparing for the unexpected event of Chibi-Usa's birthday party—coinciding with the much more expected event of Usagi's own birthday party, since both mother and daughter shared the same birthdate of June 30th. The preparations were a whirl of confusion and chaos as more friends, family and other Sailor Senshi were pulled in. Soon the event had begun to snowball beyond any of their expectations, taking on a life of its own. The number of attendees kept growing and growing and growing, as the two girls ended up inviting more and more people that they hadn't seen in a while. Overall, the atmosphere of the Tsukino household and those associated with it was a joyous—if slightly frazzled—excitement. The only one who found it hard to partake of the feeling was Sailor Pluto. Even on the visits she made in her civilian guise of Meiou Setsuna, she found it impossible to shake the foreboding that had taken hold of her. In Chapter 3: Heard in Secret, The Senshi were just finishing up the party invitations when they were interrupted by Pluto. Rei, Ami and Usagi quickly put two and two together when she explained Haruka and Michiru’s encounter with a Dark Kingdom youma, and realized that the Dark Lords were back. Realizing the others had no idea what they were talking about the told them about the Dark Lords of Nerima. Setsuna wanted to go into further detail on the Dark Lords so Usagi decided to go get Luna. As she was leaving she suddenly stumbled while holding her chest in pain. Assuring the others she was just short of breath, she darted off on her self-appointed mission, leaving the other Senshi with yet one more troubled thought weighing on her mind. In Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate, Luna explained to the assembled Inner Senshi, Artemis, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru what she had heard from ease dropping on Ranma and Akane’s conversation. Not feeling right about just attacking them outright despite what they’d learned they decided to try and reason with the Dark Lords. They were interrupted by fireworks going off and realized that it was the Dark Lords trying to get their attention. Though they were surprised when they only found Ranma they were quick to call him out when tried to tell them that he wasn’t there to fight. Seeing this Ranma started to explain what was going on only for Luna to come out and tell him that she knew he was trying to trick them. Ranma’s nervousness at seeing her and Artemis presence made the Senshi even more suspicious. However as they didn’t want to put Kasumi in danger they refused to tell him how they knew he was lying. As Mercury tried urge Ranma to see reason he pulled out Ukyo’s flour bomb to escape. Mask mistook this as an attack and attempted to stop him only to be intercepted by Konatsu. Taking that as proof that Ranma was planning on a sneak attack the Senshi attacked. With the cats no longer visible Ranma was able to stop Moon before she could attack Konatsu focusing the Senshi’s attention back on him. Ranma was simply to fast for them and would always be gone before their attack could hit. Realizing this Mercury had them use wide area attacks. By that point Konatsu defeated Tuxedo Kamen so as the Senshi rushed to his aid the two made their escape. Luckily it was mostly Kaman’s pride that was hurt. However as they were checking up on him and figuring out what to do next they were attacked by Kodachi with paralysis powder. Jupiter saw the attack coming and shoved Moon and Mask out of the way before it could hit. Seeing the crazed look in Kodachi’s eyes Moon stopped Mask from hurting her when he gained the upper hand. Believing that she was being manipulated by Ranma she attempted to use the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on her. Since Kodachi wasn’t as strong as Ranma Mask was able to keep her distracted while Sailor Moon prepared. Seeing Moon level her scepter at her Kodachi rushed to stop her. Tuxedo Kamen tried to stop her only to be tricked and knocked out. Sailor Moon couldn’t stop her attack so just had to withstand Kodachi’s blows. Ranma threw himself in front Kodachi in a futile gesture of defense. Much to his surprise they were both unharmed however her attack did finally unleash the memories she refused to acknowledge. With a sob, the gymnast turned and ran for all she was worth leaving Ranma to just stare in bewilderment, and the Senshi with another confirmation that he was evil. With no other options Ranma just went with it. Telling the Senshi that it was all a trick and challenged them to a fight against the rest of the Dark Lords the next day, if they won it would prove they weren’t evil as they would the Senshi alive. As the Senshi were still recovering from the effects of Kodachi’s paralysis powder they could only watch as he left. Moon instantly knew that she had been manipulated as Ranma knew she wouldn’t shoot him in the back. Despite that she still wanted to believe him. there first duty was to find Kodachi before Ranma could recapture her. In Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans, The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna and Artemis made their way toward the appointed place for the showdown, as they went over the plan on how to deal with Ranma’s slaves. When they arrived Mercury became suspicious when she only sensed 5 people given what happened last time. Before they could react Konatsu appeared and scooped up Luna and Artemis and placed them into a crate where they’d be out of the way. The fight was a complete free for all while the Senshi except for Sailor Moon were fighting defensively because of the huge number of combatants no one was able to fully exploit an opening when they gained an upper hand. Realizing this Ranma decided to focus on Mercury so she couldn’t activate anyone’s Jusenkyo curse. Jupiter fought Mousse the fact that she had more martial arts experience compared to the others. Combined with the fact that Mousse was clearly distracted by something, allowed her to hold her own. That is until Mousse decided focus on the immediate battle. With her and the rest of the Senshi busy Akane was able focus on Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto who had been secretly watching the fight realized that Akane wasn’t brainwashed. So right before Akane was going to finish off Sailor Moon she came out of concealment and launched a Dead Scream at her. Akane was only saved by the intervention of Shampoo who stepped in front of the attack. This caused an enraged Ranma to plow into Pluto sending the Senshi flying in an end-over-end tangle of limbs. The pounding was finally ended when Moon transformed into Princess Serenity the sheer power of which drove Ranma to his knees. Serenity demanded that Ranma explain himself. With Shampoo hurt Ranma decided that it was best to give up. Sadly Zhang had been watching the fight and chose the moment Serenity accepted Ranma’s surrender to test Unit-Zero. Serenity suddenly started screaming in pain and transformed back into Usagi. As she lay jerking and spasming in a fetal ball on the ground. The other Senshi thinking that the Dark Lords had something to do with it attacked Ranma in a blind rage. After Ranma escaped they rushed back to check on Usagi. The pain eventually caused her to pass out. The rest of the Senshi along with Luna and Artemis clustered around her as she was held in Tuxedo Kamen’s arms while he tried to use his healing power, which had no affect. Realizing the dangers of where they were they decided to take her back home. In Chapter 7: Among the Enemy, A brittle, strained silence filled Usagi's bedroom, as Mask, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, were packed into the room, all of them anxious over what had happened to her. Setsuna recognized it as the first symptoms of The Great Freeze leading them to believe that Ranma must have had something to do with it. Hotaru told them about the demons who attacked her and Ryoga. Hearing that Ryoga saved Hotaru Usagi tried to argue with an uncaring Haruka that changed thing, but it proved to taking for her. Since the Dark Lords knew who they were the Outers decided to stay at a Hotel until things were settled. Though Hotaru opted to stay a little longer. To everyone's great relief, Usagi started to show signs of recovery as the afternoon wore into evening which helped to lighten the mood of the other Senshi tremendously. Hotaru stayed as long as she could, doing her best to support Usagi and Chibi-Usa, but eventually had to leave. When Minako asked Usagi what she wanted to eat without hesitation she asked for Curry. As Minako left to go give the request to Usagi’s mother Artemis went with her. Moments later upon hearing a commotion in Usagi’s parent’s bedroom Mamoru, Ami, Rei and Makoto ran into the room, to find Artemis trying to wake an unconscious Hotaru. Artemis explained that he caught Ryoga sneaking her in sending looks of shock across everyone’s faces. After coming to Hotaru explained to the others what happened leading to varying degrees of concern and utter puzzlement from them. However Rei had the most extreme reaction. The revelation that the Dark Lords knew Usagi true identity and where she lived sent her into a panic. The others were able to calm her down a little by pointing out that none of Ryoga’s actions so far showed that he wanted to hurt them. Chibi-Usa theorized that like with Prince Diamond and Usagi aswell as Naru and Nephrite Ryoga had fallen in love with Hotaru. Never thinking of herself as someone who engenders much romantic attention Hotaru was at a complete loss for words. Usagi's recovery had continued, but she was still weak, and with the added worry of her secret identity being known, the other Inner Senshi had determined to guard her through the night. During which Chibi-Usa continued her defense of Ryouga's infatuation with Sailor Saturn. In Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For, Ami returned with an injured Haruka and after calming everyone down and getting Mamoru to heal her. They explained that Hotaru had been kidnapped by someone who was using her father as leverage. Haruka tried to calm them down by explaining that Setsuna and Michiru went to investigate Tanizaki Heavy Industries and told them to just focus on protecting Usagi. However Usagi wouldn’t have it she told everyone to go and protect their families. Rei tried to protest only to be torn between her worry over Sailor Moon and her family. Mamoru and Makoto were able to help since as orphan’s they didn’t have family to protect. While she wasn’t happy about it Haruka didn’t argue and went to go join back up with Michiru and Setsuna. Later that night they received a call from Ami telling them that someone was at her house. They arrived just in time to stop Ranma from finishing Ami off. She was quick to stop Jupiter from finishing her off as he was being possessed by Ekim. Gathering all Ranma's remaining strength Ekim was able to escape before Sailor Moon could complete her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. In Chapter 10: Ties That Bind, with Ekim-Ranma gone Ami was forced to explain to her mother that she was Sailor Mercury, needless to say Saeko was horrified. Since theirs families were being attacked the next step was to go home and tell them all the truth. By the time they arrived back at Usagi’s house Venus had arrived with her family and Mars was on her way. Usagi started to get nervous at the thought of confronting her mother however Ikuko ran out of the house before she could contemplate not going in. The result was spectacular, to say the least. When Mars arrived multiple overlapping conversations filled the Tsukino home, as the multiple different families packed into the small space tried to come to grips with what they had each learned about their daughters. Jupiter was keeping watch so saw Naru as she and her mother were running to her house. Undoing her transformation Usagi ran out to greet her and instantly knew what happened when Naru told her that a man broke into her house and attacked her. However her heart leapted with hope when she explained how she got away. Usagi explained to the others that Ranma was fighting his possessions. Telling Naru and her mother to stay there and Chibi-Usa to stay as look out the rest went to deal with Ekim-Rannma. However as she was an agonizing pain similar to the one she felt at the warehouse causing her transformation to falter and her to tumbled toward the street below. When a horde of hideous creatures began to pour out the windows of Naru's apartment, swarming down the sides of the building like an inky wave they were forced to contain them before they reached the city. Unfortunately all this did was force the monsters attention on them, and there were just entirely too many to handle on their own. Luckily before they were completely overwhelmed Shampoo, Akane, Mousse, Konetsu and Ukyo arrived to help them. Akane started to explain that Ranma really wasn’t an evil Dark Lord when a demonic version of Ekim-Ranma burst out of Naru's apartment. Seeing that Ekim-Ranma attempted to use his minions to help him escape but was stopped by Akane and Mousse. Now that she had space Jupiter unleashed her Jupiter Oak Evolution. The tide of the battle changed with the arrival of Helios allowing Tukedo Kamen to transform into Endymion. He and Jupiter raced in the building and as Endymon poured all of his energy into closing the portal she, Venus, Mars, and Mercury defended him from the creatures. The five of them flung themselves out of the window as the portal closed with a huge explosion. While the strain of what he had done sent Endymon into unconsciousness the others threw themselves into the battle outside. Ranma’s allies were there as well, as they were finishing off the rest of the horde they saw the light from the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Racing towards it they found an exhausted Sailor Moon and Ranma lying on the ground. A nearly half-dead Endymion went to check on Moon with the help of Konetsu while Mercury studied Ranma-chan as she realized she knew her from somewhere. She nearly passed out upon realizing that she was the girl from Tofu’s clinic. By this point the Inner’s arrived along with Ryoga and Souichi Tomoe. In Chapter 11: Clearing the Air: After coming to terms with the fact that Ranma was the girl was at Tofu’s Clinic Sailor Mercury asked her why, only to become annoyed when Ranma jokingly kept giving vague answers. Saturn who was healing everyone explained what Ryoga told the outer Senshi. Moon was about to apologize for the misunderstanding when Mar’s remembered the ritual. Luna made her presence known when Ranma didn’t know what Mars was talking about telling him that she heard him and Akane talking about a ritual. Unfortunately this caused his cat fear kicks in and he scrambles up the tallest thing in the area, which happens to be Pluto herself. She tries to keep her dignity while balancing a terrified martial artist on her head. Realizing that was why Kasumi hid Kuno they took her out of his sight and Ranma was forced to explain to a growingly suspicious Ukyo and Shampoo that he and Akane were getting married. After watching the ensuring fight and Ranma go into Neko-Ken when a cursed Shampoo fell on him Mercury stopped trying to figure out what was going on. When Ranma suggested that everyone stay at the Tendo Dojo as they would be safer from Tanizaki together Sailor Pluto was against it. While she found his and Ryoga’s explanation to be consistent they not only still an unknown but utterly chaotic. However she was vetoed by Sailor Moon and it was clear the princess had already made up her mind. The trip back to the Tendo dojo via the Tsukino residence was largely uneventful. They packed the Senshi's families into the cars belonging to Mr. Aino, Mr. Tsukino, and Sailor Uranus, while the Senshi and the martial artists escorted them from the rooftops on either side. Everyone was tense, on the lookout for another attack, but none came. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. Eventually they all arrived at the dojo, and hustled the civilians inside where they were greeted by the fathers and Kasumi. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. In Chapter 12: On the Offensive, Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the family clustered in the dojo waiting for news of the battle. So when the beeping of a wristwatch communicator filled the dojo everyone’s heads snapped up in an instant. Much to their relief Moon informed Jupiter that they were fine and everything was over. Naru was the first to speak up and ask how long they were going to be, much to everyone’s surprise they felt that it would be a lot easier to protect everyone if they came to the portal. In Chapter 13: All Fall Down, The Nerima martial artists and the Senshi were into the conference room to discuss what to do about Tanizaki Kazuo. Pluto and Mercury had come up with four objectives they needed to fulfill. Neutralize Tanizaki as a threat; deal with Ekim, freeing any monsters that were being held captive in his skyscraper, and finally information. Konatsu quickly volunteered with dealing with Ekim as well as to help Ami get to Tanizaki’s computers. The colorful group of thirteen young men and women walked into Tanizaki's headquarters. The guards were quickly taken out by Konatsu as Sailor Moon turned to the other people in the lobby, receptionists, businessmen, office workers to warn them to leave as they deal with Tanizaki. Mousse sensed Zhang’s presence so stayed behind as Ranma pride open the elevator allowing everyone to leap into the shaft, rebounding from wall to wall. Sailor Moon was clearly upset about this but seeing there was no use in arguing Ranma convinced her to keep going. As he left Ranma gave a quiet plea that his friend could face down the demons that had been hounding him for so long, and overcome them. The group tasked with freeing the imprisoned monsters was the first to emerge from the elevator shaft. While there was no resistance at first they were eventually attacked by Ninja. However Ryoga and Ukyo were easily able to block their attacks and with their ambush foiled they decided to abandon subtlety. So in addition to the ninja the group also had to deal with Synths. It was apparent that they were only there to wear them down, despite this the group had no intention of backing down. There were a few close calls when the sheer force of numbers nearly overwhelmed them, but eventually the flood of grey creatures began to slow. They eventually came across a group of martial artist much stronger then the ones they fought the strongest of which were Singhsak Sor Kingriver, Sarah Scarlotti, Aoyagi Mitsuru, and Ryuuki Yanagawa. Sailor Jupiter was the first to attack causing Aoyagi to launc himself at her and as they fought the others attacked as well only to be stopped by Saturn’s Silence Wall. Sarah tried to attack her only to be blocked by Sailor Venus while Singhsak was met by Ryoga. This allowed Ukyo, Neptune and Saturn to deal with the remaining martial artist and synths. All throughout the room the battle raged between the two groups, whirling and shifting and tilting in a riotous display of violence. After a brutal battle the group ultimately proved victorious allowing Saturn heal everyone so they could go rescue the prisoners. In Chapter 14: In the Balance, Jupiter arrived at the lobby with the beleaguered monster prisoners to find Mercury watching over Usagi while Venus watched over Venus. She was quickly followed by Ranma carrying Saturn. Mercury came up with a way to help Usagi, but since it required they get her back to Juuban. Ranma handed Saturn off to Neptune and told them he’d meet them back at the Dark Kingdom after he found Ryoga. After Tanizaki’s press conference the Senshi gathered to discuss what to do now that they had to fight the JSDF. Taking Ranma’s words to heart Chibi-usa realized that Tanizaki was just using them as weapon and came up with a way to show them the truth. In Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow, Chibiusa’s plan was to have Helios bring as many people from across the nation who would listen which turned out to be more than half of Japan to the dreamscape. So the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. The martial artists except for Ranma who wanted to how it went down stayed awake to guard the real world in case Tanizaki tried to attack while they were pulling this off. Melinoe could sense the effects of the Nekoken within Ranma and started messing with him until her brother stopped her. Once everyone was gathered Ranma and Sailor Pluto looked over the assembled throng, watching faces that were increasingly alight with excitement as Sailor Chibi-moon, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained all that Tanizaki was doing. Even Ranma was impressed by Kamen’s way with words. After he was finished a tense, expectant silence filled the air for a heartbeat, before the crowded began cheering. From their they began discussing what they could do to help such as staging protest against the government. When Ryo woke up he called everyone to the conference room to describe the future he had seen. Sailor Pluto began to panic when Ranma realized that he was talking about the 'Wyrmspawn' as she had seen the aftermath of its last rampage. However Ranma knew how Tanizaki was able to contain it allowing them to come up with a plan. Mercury worked on creating an isolation chamber while the Sailor Senshi and martial artists went about evacuating the neighborhood. In Chapter 16: Men and Monsters, the Sailor Senshi and martial artists, along with quite a few of the more powerful monsters gathered around a sensory deprivation chamber and they’d set up to lure the Wyrmspawn into and trap. All other injured and non-combatants had been moved through the portal, to keep them safe from the coming battle, and with the help of their allies in the police and JSDF they’d evacuated as much of the surrounding city as possible. Pluto who had seen the carnage the creature could unleash stressed to the group of the seriousness of their situation. The Sailor Senshi stationed all around their defensive line let loose the full extent of their powers, without any concern for collateral damage as the vast Synth forces swarmed toward them. Like Ryoga Ranma was everyone about Tanizaki’s weapon Luckily Saturn was ready this time. Thus they entered a stalemate Tanizaki's weapon continued to pound against Sailor Saturn's magical barrier. While it didn’t do any direct damage to them, but it was causing Sailor Saturn to spend more time watching the skies for the next attack, and less on fighting the Synths herself. Who continued to press their attack, heedless of the horrific losses they were taking. Any survivors that made it through the killing field of Senshi magic were quickly dispatched by the martial artists. Through it all Ranma tried to figure out a way to deal with the weapon. In Chapter 17: Before the Dawn, Ryoga took the place of Ranma as he and the Senshi spent hours sitting in the war room of Beryl's palace, trying to come up with a way to attack Tanizaki without risk of him carrying out his threat. Since planning wasn't his strength to begin with all he could do was worry about the pigtailed fighter as people much smarter than him discuss all the different ways it couldn't be done. They were just about to give up and try again the next day when Ranma arrived. Despite how quickly Ranma got down to business, most of the Inner Senshi looked like they were still worried about him, and wanted to offer any consolation or condolences they could. Ryoga knowing that wasn't what his rival wanted or needed right now asked Ranma what he figured out before they could. Ranma pointed out that the time table that Tanizaki gave them didn’t make any sense. He needed time to work on his real plan and was stalling. That still left them the fact that he was still holding the city hostage and no way to deal with Unit Zero. When Naru burst in telling that Usagi woke up it was like an electric current ran through the room as everyone felt a surge of excitement run through them, as though something fundamental had just shifted. As Ranma started recalculating his previous plans and tactics the Inner Senshi all left in a rush to Usagi's bedside. Ranma figured that Usagi could take Unit Zero out of commission like she did to her by pulling on the Silver Crystal. Usagi agreed, but asked to speak to Minako and Ranma alone. In Chapter 18: The Final Gambit, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Sailor Senshi along with five lemures, three daimons, a single droid and three youma gathered around Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying Sailor Moon on his back before racing to Tanizaki Heavy Industries. As the attack group ran through the city streets Mars felt the Nameless One begin his ritual causing her to stumble. As she started to panic upon realizing what it was Konatsu who had been with her when she had fought Ekim just asked her where he was. When he returned he had with him the little girl the Nameless One had attempted to sacrifice. Unfortunately taking away its sacrifice forced it to use Ekim himself instead, deciding that if it couldn't get free to consume everything, then at least it would destroy the world instead. The group scattered in different directions everyone running headlong with all the speed they possessed as huge tentacles crashed down from a portal in the sky. After Sailor Chibi-moon summoned the Golden Crystal the Inner Senshi gathered behind her to lend her their power. When Melinoe arrived the Senshi were pouring all their power into the Golden Crystal so couldn't interrupt what they were doing, though Sailor Pluto did look over at her. Helios also gave her a terrified, stricken look, but she was only there to see Sailor Chibi-moon who stunned her by asking what took her so long to get there. After getting over her shock she claimed that she was helping the Senshi fight of the Nameless One because letting the abomination wiping out all life would mean no more humans to torment with nightmares. A flabbergasted Helios lent his power as well and for the first time in untold millennia, the siblings combined their power. When Helios then reached out to all the humans across the world to asked them for their aid as well. Melinoe thought back to Chibi-moon’s claim that she also had a role in humanity’s dreams and decided to put it to the test by calling on all those who had lost hope. The power of seven planetary avatars, two eldritch beings, the beautiful dreams and the terrifying dreams of all humanity all focused in on the legendary Golden Crystal, clasped in the hands of the youngest Princess Serenity, inheritor to the legacies of both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. She accepted it all. The beautiful aspirations and the painful doubts. The hopes for tomorrow and the fears for that same tomorrow. She took in every last bit of it, then with a wordless cry, she released the magic scouring the entirety of the Nameless One's prison dimension with holy magic, space and time itself set ablaze by the forces at play. Only the tiniest, most minuscule fraction of the attack's power escaped back through the destabilizing portal, but even that was an immense paroxysm of golden flame that lit up the night sky. Afterwards the Senshi all crumpled while Melinoe and Helios no longer having the strength to maintain their presence in the physical world returned to Elysion. Melinoe’s last thought before she faded was to admit how extraordinary Sailor Chibi-moon was. Abilities Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima